1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection over networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to generating profiles of users and communities.
2. Background of the Invention
Companies operating on the Internet or other networks currently have access to a vast amount of information about their customers and about the people who visit their web sites. These companies record every transaction their customers make on the company's website. In addition, the companies can use cookies to monitor the user's interaction with their web sites as well as with other web sites the customer visits while the cookie remains active. Monitoring the user transactions and the cookies gives the company insight into the user's interests. The company may then in turn use the information it has derived to offer customized products and services to the user or to target advertising at the user. For example, a customer may visit an online bookstore and primarily purchase science fiction and fantasy novels. Using this information, the next time the customer visits, the company may post an announcement about a newly released science fiction novel. The company may also sponsor an advertisement for a new fantasy role-playing game by the game's manufacturer. Not only does the company's use of information increase the likelihood of the customer making another purchase, but it also increases the efficiency of advertising the company sponsors. The company sells its products more effectively, and the advertisers receive more sales per advertising dollar.
Network operators also collect information about users of the network. Every time a client uses an application or service, such as text messaging, a billable event is generated and recorded. The network operators can use the information generated to offer tailored products and services to users. For example, if a user uses a mobile web service to view sports pages, the network operator can offer sports-related content to the user.
However, the current techniques for information gathering have several problems. First, network operators do not receive billing data until after the bill has been reconciled. This may result in information being delayed six to eight weeks. Network operators cannot, therefore, respond to users' actions in real time. For example, a user might be surfing the web using a mobile web service to look for a new car. By the time the network operator learns of this, six to eight weeks later, the user has already purchased the car and the network operator cannot provide any services to assist the user in purchasing the car.
The “back office” profiling systems used by companies for targeted advertising have problems as well. These systems, while they do compile information in real time, are designed for the benefit of the companies, not the users. The company collecting the information gains from the increased efficiency targeted advertising provides. The user gains only to the extent the user is able to purchase items he or she might not have known of before. However, these systems do not help the user streamline his daily routines or increase personal efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a profiling system that collects information about users in real time so that the user himself may benefit directly from the information about his daily life.